Jon's Revenge
I loved the Garfield: Caught In The Act video game when i was growing up. One day, i lost the game when I came back from school, so i decided to buy another copy. I went into my local Gamestop, only to find there was a copy. The cover was the same, but on the top of the cover, were the words: "Jon's Revenge. Based on the alternate version of Double Vision!" I was surprised to see this. I thought that was just my imagination. Anyway i purchased it and the price came up as $0.00. I went home and unboxed the game and plugged it into my Sega Genesis. The game didn't work however, so i plugged it out, blew on the cartridge and plugged it back in. THE GAME The game began as usual with garfield getting sucked into the T.V when he tried to fix it. It then cuts to a character selection screen, similar to a fighting game. I noticed that odie was in it and there was even an option to play 2 characters. This was strange because odie wasn't even a playable character in the game! I decided to just give this 2 player mode a try with my friend who i invited. I play garfield and my friend plays odie. The adventure then began with the haunted house stage. Things were the same, but it went downhill fast as we went to the first boss. The boss was a vampire jon! Before we fought him, he said: "Time to die!" We tried fighting back but he will only take damage when we shine a light on him. After we defeated him, the game continued as normal with jon replacing most of the bosses of the game. When we defeated glitch however, there was a secret exit instead of the remote. The exit was a door that said: "Final, final boss!" with red marker. Me and my friend went in and to our surprise, it was a dark room with 3 platforms on it. A health indication bar appeared and it was the scariest name, me and my friend had heard: "Nightmare Jon" Just then, jon then appeared out of nowhere and his sprite was creepy. He had bloodshot eyes, his hair was mangled and he had blood on his clothing. He then said "Time for the both of you to.................DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!" It was the same audio clip from that demented episode i watched 5 months ago! Spikes then appeared between the 3 platforms and jon started attacking. The music was the Nightmare Buzz theme from the toy story genesis game! We had health bars of our own and we tried fighting back, but our attacks do nothing to him. After we helplessly lose all our lives, garfield and odie went into a game over animation as jon appeared behind them, laughing the same laugh from the episode. The screen turned black with the only sounds heard were odie and garfield's screams and jon laughing. A message appeared on the screen saying: "Garfield and odie are gone, this is you're fault" After that text, another text appeared in Russian, translating to: "I am watching you two!" in blood red. The T.V. then switched to black and that was it! AFTERMATH We were terrified over the contents of that game. "Was this suppose to be a sick joke or something?" my friend said. I said goodbye to my friend and it was getting late so he had to hurry. I had nightmares about that scream and the text at the end. The next day, i unplugged the game out of the system and called my friend over to go to the police station. All i can remember was me and my friend, in the office, pleading and begging the officers to destroy it, but they instead ordered a massive recall of the garfield games. If you find a copy of this game, do not play it! Destroy it and keep it away from your loved ones! I don't want this to happen to you too. Category:For The Shadow Reader Category:Video Games Category:Bootleg Category:Garfield Category:Lost Episodes